On my mind
by Rxche1
Summary: in this world zoe and max never split up and alica never existed. Based around the new relationship between connie and cal contains some rian and some zax. Maybe even some lithan. the more comments the longer the chapters will be. Just so i know if people are interested. Any suggestions welcome leave them in the reviews. Love hearing what you guys think
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya i havent wrote anything for a really long time becuase i felt like i couldnt word what i wanted to write but i am back with a new story set in holby ED. hope you like it and all types of reviews are welcome. Rated M for future smutt. Apologies in advance for my shocking spelling never have been any good.**

it was a very cold and icy day, there for all the staff where either very early to get in of the cold or very late becuase the roads where all iced up. Connie beauchump had her infamous louboutinson and her typical leather jacket. As she walked into the over crowded department she sighed hoping the day wood be quite and removed her jacket, she was wearing a pencil dress that hugged her curves and a slightly low cut top that showed off a little bit to much. It was very smart but almost just almost inappropriate.

She walked towards her office strutting in her heels right passed the nurses station where cal was standing with max, zoe, lofty and robin. She was oblivious to it but cal stared at her from the minute she caught his eye to the minute she left the room.

"Hello... Earth to cal. Cal. Cal!" Zoe interrupted his day dream.

"yes uhm sorry was... Distracted"

"if you think you can pull a bird like that then i would think again" max sneered earning himself a sharp right hand on his arm of zoe. He also earned himself the middle finger of cal and giggles from the otheres around him.

"So are you going to do secret santa or not becuase we want to do it soon" zoe said

"yeah erm yep" he replied popping his 'p'.

Back in connies office she was busy doing paperwork that should really have been done the day before but hadnt, over the past few weeks she found she was enjoying herself alot more and was beggining to create friendships with members of stafff she never in a million years thought she would. One in particular was rita freeman who a few months before had found out she was pregnant with ian. Of course the baby had brought herself connie and zoe together to be really quite close friends. She was just in the middle of signing the last paper when a knock came at the door.

"Come in" she said not even bothering to look up

"the paramedics are on there way with a mager rtc and you will be needed in resus. 5 minutes" cal said his eyes wondering to the cleavage that was on show.

"Ccm" connie coughed and cal looked up "i am glad you remembered where my eyes are, i will be out in 2 minutes"

cal smiled smugly and left the room, secretly he loved the fact that she new what he was looking snd and secretly she loved the fact he was looking there in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**hiya hopefully posts are going to become more regular but family drama urgghh. Anyway chapters will get longer the more they are reviewed i just dont want to write stuff if you are not interested. Anyway onto the story**

 _2dayslater_

in the ED the team had just been dealing with a very difficult patient that sadly passed away from refusing any treatment, connie was already infuriated that he was brought into the hospital altogether since he had stated he wasnt having any needles or people near or touching him and that he wanted to die in piece. The staff where aware that connie was annoyed so the only people that dared to speak unless spoken to where zoe rita and of course charlie. Cal on the otherhand decided that this was his chance, he felt although there was alot of flirting between the two the past few days and he might must be able to get away with it.

He was stamding at the nurses station when max walked past with his hair all messy and his shirt on back to front.

"ah max just the man i wanted to see, spread the word first round is on me tonight"

Max walked away saluting "yes sir on it sir"

cal pushed of from the desk and rounded the corner to reach mrs beachumps office and he knocked three times bery slow and very carefully which connie had been accustomed to hearing recently so she knew who it was. This caused her to grin widley so she grabbed a file put a pen in her mouth and pretended that she was extremly busy.

"Come in" she said with the least bit of emotion she could manage

"erm we are all going for drinks tonight, well deserved after the day we have all had. And you know if you got to know us then you might realise we are not the worst people to be found socialising with" he stated cheekily.

she pushed her toungue into her cheek almost regretting what she hadnt even done yet " i think i will, but the first round is on you and if you want me to stay for more than one, you can just oick up my tab" she replied as if challenging the level of cheekyness.

he nodded and left smiling widely. Just as the door was about to shut zoe walked in looking as if she had just stepped out off a bush.

"and Dr. hanna where might you have been for the past 45minutes."

"ah erm nowhere. Around, nothing really why?" She said jumbling answers to other question into one confusing sentence.

connie gave a smug smile knowing of course that zoe was in max's 'office' distracted.

"are you going to the pub tonight, make a change from you know nothing?"

"you know what i think i might"

"this doesnt have anything to do with a certain individual name rhymes with dr. might?"

Connie smiled sexily and shrugged her shoulder standing up and putting on her jacket.

she walked to the door and gestured for zoe to leave "shall we"

In the pub robyn rita ian ethan lilly cal max and louise where waiting for the final few to arrive before they ordered the first round, sat at the bar was rita and ian who had been dating in secret for about 3.5 months, the only people that new where zoe dixie and connie, the newly wedded husband max waiting for his beautiful mrs and cal who was watching the door like a halk. It pushed open to reveal the two ladies that the men where waiting for, zoe and connoe had linked arms and walked over to the bar together, they told cal what to order and then sat with the rest of the team. A few minutes later cal had all the drinks at the table and some had already downed the drink and where up buying a next one.

"I didnt realise what i would have to keep up with! Is it like this everynignt?!" Connie asked cal

he nodded whilst taking a gulp of beer. " normally, although nobody seems to have hang overs everybody see,s to get drunk" he said

3 bottles of wine later zoe and connie where fetting up to leave. As much as they had to drink they where only just drunk and still had all there senses, even if they where a little wobbly on there heels. Cal and max got up with them and went to make sure they got to the taxi rank safely. As they stepped outside max took zoe to his car since he didnt have anything which left connie and cal in a slightly awkward position. Then out of nowherr cal pushed connie suprisingly gently agaisnt the wall and started kissing her. She found herself and began kissing him back there tounges fighting for dominance. Connie wrapped her arms around cals neck and he held one hand onto her waist and one hand onto her bum inbetween the wall. After that the rest seemed to blur into one and cal and connie ended up back at hers...

 **Comment if you want to see any smutt in the next seen... Hope you enjoyed it. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya appreciate the reviews but more would be really good, I think that is going to be m rated so beware...**

They walked up to connies front door, almost knocking each other over trying to walk and make out wasn't the easiest decision, cal was pushed up against the door as connive kissed him whilst turning the key in the lock. He was secretly impressed at the skill she had just shown him and he chuckled to himself thinking that she probably had plenty experience. As the door swung open cal lifted connie up onto his hip and pushed her against the wall mouths and tongue still dancing in pleasure. He ripped off all the bottons that where concealing connies bra, but she was far to 'in the moment' to really notice or care. She flicked of her heels and they clattered on the floor which echoed around the massive house. After some time cal put her down and she gathered her surroundings and smiled extremely sexily towards cal and lead him to her room all the while cal had one hand on her hip and one hand on her bum. The bed room door clattered open and without a blink they where lying on her bed, connie moved her position so that she could undo cals buttons as he undid his belt buckle and zip. And with much practise he was in his Calvin Klein underwear with a rather over sized member itching to be out...

He was a lot more toned then you would imagine he had a perfectly tanned body and a very easily recognisable six pack and v-line. Connie resumed kissing him after she had admired his body for a short while. Within seconds he flipped her over and she was on the bottom as he slid his hands down her chest to the rest of the remaining buttons ,not that there was many, and undid them and quickly ripped off her top. He then undid the zip of the very tight pencil skirt she was wearing. She also had a very perfect tan and a surprisingly toned body. She had a faint six pack but not from under eating but from going to the gym which was her and Zoe's new year resolution last year. She had a very sexy burgundy bra on with black lace and a matching pair of underwear. Cal was pleasantly suprised with her boob size and she was equally as happy about his members size.

After a few minutes they where stripped naked under the covers having sex. Cal was in control and she loved it...

After what had seamed like the whole night of love making they fell alseep in each other's arms. There was no pretending that there was a connection they couldn't hide and deep down they where both so excited too see how this goes.

cal was the first to wake up, he had his alarm set for 3:30am as he was in work at 5:00am. He looked to one side and saw the pile of clothes and underwear. He then looked under the covers to find himself naked and he was over the moon that he was lying next to a naked Mrs beauchump, he looked across and she was still sleeping peacefully so he decided he would take there nakedness to his advantage and mounted above connie, he started kissing her neck which caused her to wake up slightly. He then began fondling connies breasts which brought her to her full senses. She covered her face with her hands and but on the palm of her hand so that she didn't scream out in pleasure. He kissed lower and lower until he was just above her clit then stopped. Pulled the throw from the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around himself in order to conceal his erectness. He walked into the shower room and found the towles and walked straight into the wet room styled shower.

Connor lay in bed with a massive grin on her face, she had sex with cal and she was so happy about it. The thing she wasn't so happy about was the teasing that had just happened but she knew in her own time she would get him back. She got out of bed put cals shirt on and checked her messages of her space grey iPhone 6s. She had a message of grace which made her smile. Cal wondered out the shower room for all to see, and as connie turned around he came over and smacked her bum which made her laugh the intoxicatingly sexy laugh that he adored. She looked down to see that he was in the nude and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. He just laughed

"like what you see" he teased once again that morning

"Maybe, now enough of this you need to get ready for work. Oh and I like my eggs fluffy, third door on your right in the kitchen, go make yourself useful" she smiled half jokingly as she headed off towards the shower herself.

This was going to be fun they both thought.

 **Please comment, hope you enjoyed this m rated chapter**


	4. Please read- important

**hiya guys should i just ditch this story and write a connie and jacob one because imlove that pairing so much! Please comment what you think**


End file.
